Married Life
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: As Walburga reflects on her marriage, she cannot deny the fact she loves that she still has the name Black, but she cannot help but think Orion is too dull.


This is written for the one hour challenge with the pairing Walburga/Orion and the title 'Married Life'. It also uses the prompt 'five minutes to midnight' from the Favourite House Boot Camp, 'cityscape' from the Favourite House Boot Camp and 'regret' from the Character Diversity Boot Camp.

)o(

Many would have viewed the balcony of the main bedroom of the Black home as a place providing a beautiful and flawless view of the cityscape. The lights of London shone around her reflecting up at the sky and showing off the historic and modern architecture. The bright beams rose all the way to heaven and drew the gaze of all who watched.

Walburga did not find it appealing in the slightest. She could not help but wrinkle her nose at the disgusting sight. It was produced by muggles. It was the work of those who insisted on ruining their way of life time and time again. The creatures had no idea what they were doing. She knew, just like when they had bombed cities and caused wizards to come back disfigured in their foolish war, they would soon destroy everything.

It was the advantage of home. At home all she could see was the sky where she could pick out the constellations and stars of their illustrious relatives. They did not need to worry about the noise of the muggle's moving boxes, the putrid smell their factories emitted and they did not have to worry about being harmed by the filth. They could do whatever they liked and they would never have to even set their sights on the pathetic creatures.

In London it was difficult. It made her question for the umpteenth time why her great great grandfather, Cygnus I, had built the Black's main house in such a city. She had a great deal more respect for her grandfather, Cygnus II, who, despite, only being a self made man, had the sense to build their, admittedly more modest and less grand home in the country far away from the filth.

Still, she supposed as she leaned her gloved hands against the metal banister and sighed, it could be worse. She was married and her name had not changed.

She was still a Black.

It was logical to her. Once she had heard whispers and considerations that she may marry Orion she had immediately jumped on them. She had examined the pureblood men around her, but she had thought them disgusting and always found a way to note how they were ill fitting for the Blacks. None could compare. No families were as pure.

A Black was meant for her.

She also knew Orion. He knew her. He knew she was the only woman who would holler as loud as any man and who would dash and send curses if she had to. He knew she was not dainty, innocent or useless. He would never change her. Despite not having any compassion or affection for him which went over and above the normal view towards a cousin and a friend, she had known they would be the perfect married couple.

Walburga could now admit her delusions and thoughts did not pan out the way she thought they would. Orion's family name was impeccable and they now had the Black house to themselves after his father Arcturus had seen fit to move in with Lucretia in order to ensure the Prewetts were not corrupting his little girl. He had not even tried to control her. She had been just as loud and just as independent, even if she had a ring on her finger.

However, she had forgotten one thing about Orion- he was so dull and so young.

He had agreed with her that he had not felt anything more for her than a cousin, yet, on their wedding night as she removed her white dress as appropriate, she had not missed how his robes had tented. Despite being an innocent, she had quickly concluded he may not have been as sincere as she thought about his declaration.

Still, she had not complained. She had allowed him to take her without a word of protest. He had not lasted long. She had not even got the chance to recover from the pain of her maidenhood breaking when he had burst inside of her.

She had not complained. She thought it might be normal, but there next efforts had only been slightly more successful and she had started to refuse him more and more.

During the day it was no less frustrating. He did nothing more than stay in his study. Whether he was arranging the family estates or reading, she had the same conclusion- Orion was dull.

It was why she was here. At five minutes to midnight when she should have been wrapped up tightly in bed or allowing her new husband to take his marital rights, she was out staring at the muggle skyline.

Sighing again she heard a voice from inside their room. "Wal? Are you out there?" Orion's voice was thick with sleep and slipped through the curtains that were rippling in the wind.

"Yes, Orion," she replied not hiding how bored she was as she stepped back into the room.

The light from the moon shone over Orion sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. "Why?"

It was a pointless question. She did not even have an answer. She had originally assumed that anything would be more exciting than laying in bed and listening to Orion snore, though she had been proved wrong and she had only been occupied by her negative thoughts.

Without answering, she flicked her wand to the doors causing them to snap closed as she moved back to settle into bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillows she expected Orion would go back to sleep, but, instead, he continued to sit up, his head resting on his elbow.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied grudgingly without a pause. Technically there was nothing wrong with her.

Orion nodded his neck stiff and the movement awkward from the position he was in. "Are you- You don't regret anything, do you?"

The question took her by surprise. She had not expected Orion to ask her so directly. Her nose twitched and her lips thinned as she thought for her answer, despite her negative thoughts she knew what her truthful answer was.

"No," she murmured her voice firm and certain. "I don't regret marrying you."

It was the truth. Despite how dull and boring he was she would rather marrying a dull and boring Black than any other man.


End file.
